


Что ты знаешь о вампирах?

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, M/M, Original Slash, Sexual Humor, Vampire Sex, Vampire hunting, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И на старуху бывает проруха, и опытный вампир может попасть в руки охотника, но переиграть противника - вот это настоящее удовольствие</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хочешь, я буду твоим вампиром?

— Вот ты и попался!

— И куда я попался? Ты, собственно, кто?

— Я охотник на вампиров.

— Угу, Ван Хелсинг! А я, по-твоему, кто?

— Противный упырь! Нежить, которую я сейчас убью!

— И с чего ты это взял, спрашивается?

— Я наблюдал за тобой весь вечер.

— А я еще думал, что у меня так в затылке свербит?

— Я спас девушку. Ты хотел её похитить и убить!

— И сколько ты выпил?

— Ты о чем?

— О том, чего только с пьяных глаз не покажется.

— Я не пьян!

— Да? Ты в баре столько часов околачивался и до сих пор трезв? Вот на это только нечистая сила и способна.

— Я пил сок.

— Ты еще скажи молоко. В этом баре сок не подают, а безалкогольным считают «Голубые Гавайи».

— Ты пялился на ее шею!

— Признай, у нее красивая шея. Я как художник просто восхищён её красотой.

— Ты облизывался!

— Что поделать, у меня сохнут губы. Не веришь — можешь сам попробовать!

— Чтобы ты меня цапнул и превратил в кровососа? Так я и повёлся! Я что совсем дурак?!

— Заметь, не я это сказал. Ну, какие ещё приметы вампира ты знаешь?

— Ты заказал мясо без чеснока.

— А ты, идя на свидание, ешь чеснок? Тогда мне жаль твоих подружек. Что там ещё?

— Вампира можно убить осиновым колом.

— Я тебя расстрою, почти любого можно убить осиновым колом. Не рекомендую на ком-нибудь пробовать. Продолжай.

— Вампиры не отражаются в зеркалах.

— Ну, и где то зеркало, в котором я не отражаюсь?.. Черт, ты мне прическу испортил. Знаешь, сколько она стоила?

— Солнечный свет.

— Предлагаешь встретить с тобой рассвет? Тогда предпочту перебраться в спальню. Будешь меня охранять до утра. Заодно согреешь.

— Не смешно!

— Эй, ты чего, обиделся? Ну ладно, какие там еще пункты в твоей тестилке на вампирство?

— Вампиры пьют кровь.

— Да неужто?

— Да. Они едят только жидкую пищу и всегда голодны.

— Вообще-то гуляш по-венгерски, даже при отсутствии чеснока, был весьма хорош.

— А еще...

— Да ты говори, не стесняйся, тут все свои.

— Вампиров кровь "заводит".

— А вот это уже интересно. И как ты это собираешься проверять?

— Вот смотри, я порезал руку, сейчас я подойду к тебе поближе, чтобы ты почувствовал ее запах и...

— Я понял! Ты сексуальный маньяк, и это такие ролевые игры. Малыш, чтобы меня "завести", не нужно было никого похищать и резать себе руки, достаточно было просто подойти и предложить.

— Что?

— Я уже давно готов. Можешь пощупать. Никогда не думал, что связывание так возбуждает.

— Но ты же за девушкой следил!

— Я уже сказал, что она меня интересовала исключительно с эстетической и профессиональной стороны. А, как ты говоришь, "заводят" меня такие лапочки, как ты.

— Фу ты черт! Из всего бара нарваться на извращенца!

— Милый, да ты не стесняйся. Я все понимаю. Ты такой хорошенький, когда краснеешь. Хочешь, буду твоим вампиром? Могу даже тебя покусать.

— Нет! Не хочу! И вообще, проваливай!

— Ты даже не хочешь закончить свою игру, подождать рассвета, чтобы посмотреть, как красиво вспыхнет мое сильное тело в солнечных лучах? Согреть мою холодную мертвую плоть?

— Да пошёл ты...

— Куда же ты, малыш?.. Какие все же охотники нынче нервные пошли. И совсем несдержанные. С такими даже играть неинтересно. А то ли дело лет двести тому назад... Ладно, пойду, закушу кем-нибудь с расстройства. Нет ничего прекраснее, чем кровь на нежной девичьей шейке.


	2. Вторая встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хочешь, я буду твоим охотником?

— Это снова ты?

— Ну… я это…

— Мы вроде в прошлый раз всё выяснили.

— В прошлый раз ты решительнее был.

— Ну…

— Так и будешь мычать? Да ты садись, в ногах правды нет. Снова охотишься, юный Блэйд?

— Не совсем.

— Оказывается, ты не разучился разговаривать, а то я уже забеспокоился.

— Я много думал…

— Правда?

— Не перебивай. Я много думал…

— Это я уже понял.

— Ещё слово, и я тебе кляп вставлю!

— Ого, какие мы грозные. Продолжай.

— Так вот…

— Ты много думал.

— Ррррр!

— Ладно молчу. И не рычи, вон как народ уже косится. Скоро не ты мне кляп, а я тебе намордник надену.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что крупные питомцы в общественных местах должны быть в наморднике и на поводке. Коротком. Лучше всего строгом.

— Я не твой питомец!

— А жаль. Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Собственно это.

— Что тебе жаль, что ты не мой питомец?

— Нет, что я хотел бы… Если Вы не против… Ну, Вы в прошлый раз предлагали…

— А чего это мы вдруг на Вы и такие вежливые? В прошлый раз ты не стеснялся меня упырем называть, да и в играх со связыванием ты знаешь толк.

— Зря я пришёл.

— Эй, постой. Я ведь не сказал "нет". Просто не совсем понимаю: в прошлый раз ты меня всё соблазнял, а потом удрал, а мы только дошли до самого интересного.

— Я тогда не соблазнял, я тебя убить пытался.

— А сейчас значит соблазняешь?

— Ну… да.

— Если ты ещё покраснеешь, то мы тебя смело можем выдавать за индейца.

— Почему за индейца?

— Потому что других краснокожих я не знаю. Хотя нет, вспомнил телепузика.

— Я не телепузик.

— А жаль. Может проверим?

— Мне не нравится игра в телепузиков. Давай лучше в вампира и охотника.

— Ага, в Баффи и Спайка. У них были самые жаркие сцены во всём шоу.

— В прошлый раз ты говорил, что не прочь встретить рассвет вместе.

— Я и в этот раз не отказываюсь.

— Мммммм.

— А ты сладкий, котёнок. И целоваться умеешь.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Только Спайк без спроса целоваться с Истребительницей не мог, ему чип не позволял.

— Вот откуда ты все свои познания в вампирах почерпнул? Хотя не самый плохой вариант. И Спайк мог целовать Баффи всякий раз, когда она приходила к нему в склеп. Как ты сегодня.

— Для склепа что-то шумно и народа много.

— Да уж, тут сексом не позанимаешься — советами замучают. Подожди меня… Ну, вот всего пара купюр и чудный номер наверху в нашем полном распоряжении. Ещё не передумал, блондинка?

— А что сразу блондинка?

— А того, что вы, блондинки, так ветрены… Ладно, пришли. А симпатичный номерок.

— Хочешь сказать, что никого сюда не водил?

— Никого, обедаю я внизу, в такой толпе всё равно никто ничего не видит. Ну что, покажешь себя?.. Слушай, ты в следующий раз, когда соблазнять пойдешь, хоть надевай что попроще, чтобы пуговиц поменьше.

— Эй, у тебя их тоже хватает.

— А я ни на кого и не набрасывался с объятиями.

— Я тоже.

— И я о том же. Чего стоим, кого ждем? Смотри, и правда не телепузик. И вообще не пузик. Красавчик, можно даже сказать. Какая грудь, какие сосочки.

— Хиии. Щекотно.

— Это я ещё до ребер не дошёл. А эта пикантная родинка…

— Не кусайся.

— Я ещё даже не начинал. Ой, ты ноги бреешь или просто ничего не растет?

— Знаешь, что…

— Нет, мне нравится. Когда-то это было признаком аристократизма. Нанимались специальные люди, и они выщипывали все волоски на теле. Не мгновенная эпиляция, средневековый вариант.

— И откуда ты это знаешь?

— Книги читаю. Не отвлекайся. Ниже давай. Да возьми ты его уже в рот, хватит облизывать, не мороженое. Кстати, ты мороженое лижешь или кусаешь?

— Облизываю.

— Сразу видно, практика. Эй, поосторожнее с зубами. А то я подумаю, что ты каннибал. И чего замер? Ладно, иди сюда, котёнок, я тебя тоже приласкаю.

— А ты действительно не вампир? Всё к шее подбираешься.

— Хорошо, пошел ниже.

— Ах!

— А вот это, малыш, называется глубокая глотка. Очень полезное умение. Разучи к следующему разу. На бутылках можешь потренироваться. Потом проверю.

— Не… останавливайся…

— Не… спеши… Любому вампиру иногда нужно передохнуть. Кому вздохнуть, кому просто челюсть на место поставить. И вообще, я с тобой только начал. Повернись. А ты смотрю во все оружии пришёл.

— Ну, я читал, что… Ну это…

— Смотри, даже ягодицы покраснели. Нечего стеснятся, в таком деле любая подготовка не лишняя. Ну показывай, что ты там наподготавливал.

— Ой!

— В следующий раз бери лубрикант со вкусом банана, на клубнику у меня аллергия.

— Твой язык… Он… он…

— Да, побывал в твоей заднице, а теперь пришло время моего члена.

— А…

— Не бойся! Вампир ребенка не обидит. Постарайся не зажиматься. Вот так вот…

— Ааааа!

— Ты так всех окрестных котов разгонишь, а заодно дискотеку внизу.

— Больно же.

— Придется немного потерпеть. Это как девушку девственности лишать, сначала она кричит от боли, потом от удовольствия. Мы с тобой первую стадию прошли, переходим ко второй. Тронулись потихоньку.

— Черт! Что это было?

— Это мой друг твоя простата.

— А я её не нашёл, когда… ну, пальцами…

— Плохо искал. Всё же опыт не пропьешь. Продолжим?

— Да!

— Вот и ладненько. Хороший котёнок, моя блондиночка, охотничек мой…

— Ааааааах!

— Несдержанный какой, придется с тобой ещё поработать. Черт! А этому ты где научился?

— В книжке прочитал. Называется анальный засос.

— Что? В каком фике ты вычитал эту пошлость? Хотя неважно, продолжай. Ты своей задницей из меня сейчас не только сперму, но и душу высосешь, дементор ты мой.

— Ой!

— Во тебе и ой. Какой же ты хороший, котёнок. Нежный, отзывчивый, сладкий. Кстати и правда сладкий. Небось шоколад любишь, взбитые сливки и всякое такое, даже сперма и та сладкая. Хороший мальчик… Спишь? Умотался. Ну тогда… я тебя ещё попробую… И тут сладкий. Сейчас ранку залижу, и никто и не увидит. И чего все за шею боятся, разве мало других вкусных мест? Вот и рассвет уже. Предлагал ведь ещё в прошлый раз встретить, а ты всё «я не такая, я жду трамвая». И вот лежишь, сопишь в подушку. Такой славный котёнок и что теперь с тобой делать прикажешь? Не бросать же. Обидит ещё кто-нибудь из упырей проклятых. Вот и утро, но ты спи, блондиночка. Я тебя не брошу. Вампиры рассвета не боятся, если им есть с кем его встречать.


End file.
